It started with a Dog
by Cart-of-Pancakes
Summary: Roxas had never been a big fan of animals. They were noisy, messy and hard work in general, so when his new neighbour shoves a dog into his arms on an overly-hot summer's day, needless to say he's a little bit peeved. AU.


Ok, So this story is based off of something that actually happened to me XD

I'm still new to fanfiction writing so any advice would be greatly appreciated.

It was hot. No, scratch that. _Very_ hot.

When Roxas had found an apartment within his price range _and_ close to his university, he had been over the moon and hadn't hesitated in signing the papers and moving in. What the ad had forgotten to mention, however, was that the small flat didn't have a working air-conditioner. At first he hadn't minded as it had been winter at the time. But now that summer had rolled around, he was regretting it. _A lot._

Roxas was splayed out on his sofa in front of a small electric fan, trying and failing to ward off the summer heat. His friend, Hayner had invited him to go to the public swimming pool earlier that day, but Roxas knew that the only thing Hayner would be doing was ignoring Roxas and flirting with any girl he could find; and Roxas, being gay, didn't find that the least bit appealing. So he had said he had homework and turned the offer down. Roxas groaned. Stupid heat.

Suddenly, a loud shout from next door interrupted his thoughts. Roxas sighed. His new neighbours; how could he forget? They had only been there for about three months, and had been nothing but noisy the entire time. Roxas frowned as the yelling continued. His neighbours, whoever they were, had never sounded particularly angry. The noise had always come from what sounded like parties. This was a change.

Roxas's curiosity got the better of him.

The blonde got up off the sofa, cringing when his skin stuck to the tacky fake leather, and walked out the door onto the small balcony. He sat down on the ground and listened but to his disappointment he noise seemed to have subsided already. Roxas pouted. As nosey as it seemedhe had been interested in what his neighbours had been arguing about. He was about to go back inside when he heard a door open and saw a tall red-headed man step out onto the next balcony. The man stared around with a panicked expression for a moment before he saw the blonde. Roxas stared at the man dumbly who simply grinned back.

"Hey neighbour, I have a favour to ask," the redhead said, a slightly cocky smirk plastered on his face. Roxas continued to stare for a moment and then snapped himself out of it.

"Um...what?" Roxas asked cautiously. For some reason, he didn't feel like he should trust this guy. Maybe it was his Cheshire cat like grin, or perhaps the small tattoos under each of his eyes.

"Well, you see. My house mate and I are having a rent inspection today and I totally forgot,"

"Yes, and?" Roxas asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well...we have a dog, and you aren't supposed to have pets in rental places, so we're gonna get in trouble if we're caught with him," the redhead said. Roxas blinked.

"That isn't my problem," The blonde said with a scowl. For the first time since they'd started talking, the self-assured grin disappeared from the man's face.

"Oh, come on! Please? We've only been here for a few months!" He said, looking anxious now.

"No, I hate dogs and it isn't my problem that you're breaking the rules," Roxas said bluntly. The redhead looked panicked by now. Roxas almost felt sorry for him.

"Please," he said seriously "My house mate is keeping the inspector busy at the front door". Roxas sighed and looked at the redhead. He really didn't like animals, and he really didn't like the way this guy acted but he couldn't just let him get in trouble. Damn conscience.

"Fine," the blonde ground out. The redhead broke out into a huge smile and told him to wait a second. After a moment, the redhead returned and passed a black Doberman puppy to him over the gap between their balconies.

"I'll come and get him in a bit, I promise I'll make it up to you," he said with another grin. "My name is Axel, by the way,"

With that, he disappeared back inside. Roxas sighed and looked at the puppy. It was smiling stupidly up at him. He carried the dog inside and set him down on the floor, then sat down in front of him. Roxas took hold of the puppy's collar and looked at his tag. Its name was Loco.

"Loco...that's certainly fitting since that guy probably named you" He smiled at the puppy. It walked up and to him and rested its head on his lap. The blonde patted it on the head.

Perhaps looking after the puppy wouldn't be so bad.

It _was_ bad.

It was so very bad.

Roxas had only had Loco for about fifteen minutes and he had already peed on his carpet four times, gotten into his food cupboard and managed to rip a hole in one of his favourite sneakers. He had been just about ready to strangle the thing when the door bell rang. He rushed to the door, swinging it open to reveal the smiling redhead. Roxas just scowled.

"Hey, how'd you go?" he asked, as he bent down to Loco. He looked back at Roxas and laughed at his expression.

"I see, how many times did he pee on the carpet?"

"Four times, _and _he chewed a hole in my shoes," Roxas growled "You owe me a new pair of sneakers".

Axel chuckled.

"Ok, I'll do that. Now, what was your name again?"

"Roxas" he grumbled.

"Ok Roxas, do you wanna come over? We're having a bit of a party tonight," Axel asked with a smile. Roxas blinked at him. Was he serious? Roxas had done nothing but complain and demand he buy him new shoes and he was inviting him over? His confusion must have show on his face because Axel continued.

"Come on! I did say I'd make it up to you, and you are my neighbour so we've got to get to know each other sooner or later" he said enthusiastically. Roxas sighed again and looked down. Did he really want to?

"...We also have air conditioning". That certainly got his attention. Roxas looked up at Axel warily. '_Anything to get out of this damn oven' _he thought.

"Ok, ok I'll come," he mumbled, "Just let me put on my shoes". Axel grinned and waited for Roxas to return.


End file.
